


Когда менялись цвета

by Seidhe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Mostly Gen, Romance, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткая серия ваншотов о том, что случилось с Гриммджо и Неллиэль после того, как о них все забыли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Когда менялись цвета

Нель сидит на песке. Одна.

В десятке шагов виднеется яркое розовое пятно — там девочка-шинигами, хотя таких шинигами в жизни и не бывает. В полутора десятках шагов — ее огромный и зубастый спутник. Девочка щебечет, здоровяк ворчит что-то в ответ — звуки долетают как сквозь вату. Эти двое совсем рядом, но Нель — одна.

Если поднять голову, можно увидеть голубое небо, неровную дыру в нем, а в дыре — еще одно небо, черное. Какое-то из них — настоящее, но не оба сразу.

Нель не хочет об этом думать и не хочет смотреть. Нель хочет, чтобы случилось что-нибудь страшное и неожиданное. Нужно очень-очень испугаться, так, чтоб душа в пятки, так, как будто у нее все еще есть душа. Тогда Нель снова раз! и станет взрослой. И тогда она сможет оплакать Нойторру.

Маленькой ей это не под силу. Когда Нель маленькая, плакать — это игра. Нойторра похож, конечно, на брошенную игрушку, он лежит нелепой грудой белого и красного, поломанного и раздавленного — но в это не играют, нет. 

Нель не хочет в это играть, не хочет видеть и не может плакать. Ничего не может, даже идти, поэтому она отворачивается и ползет куда глаза глядят. Подальше от Нойторры, который не захотел понимать, что смерть — не игрушка, и от шинигами, которые не желают понимать ровно того же самого. Лучше Нель побудет одна. Если долго ползти, рано или поздно наткнешься на Пеше с Дондочаккой. Вот они-то все понимают, получше многих.

Ладони и коленки загребают песок. Песок белый, на белом голубое, но не небо — небо должно быть наверху. Нель пробует голубое пальцем — это мех. Мягкий. Становится интересно — не вырос же он прямо в пустыне. Выдернуть не получается, значит, мех приклеен к чему-то, что под песком. Нель начинает копать.

Много времени ей не требуется, и азарт вянет, едва появившись — глядя на результат своих трудов, Нель снова видит белое-красное и поломанное-раздавленное. Вот стоило ради этого куда-то ползти, если нет никакой разницы, говорит себе Нель и очень, очень хочет сама закопаться в песок и не вылезать больше никогда, потому что наверху нет ничего хорошего — но клочок голубого притягивает взгляд как магнитом. А вот и разница, думает Нель, и ей становится очень-очень не по себе. Недостаточно, чтобы испугаться и превратиться — и это злит. Нель злится на себя за то, что ей не страшно — ей странно, странно и знакомо. Знакомые вещи, когда встречаются на пути, тоже могут превратить ее в большую, в тогдашнюю Нель, не зря Пеше с Дондочаккой так оберегали ее от знакомых вещей, они-то все понимают. Но сейчас Нель не превращается. Она вспоминает и узнает.

Голубое на белом, белое на голубом, "красное" отбросим, добавим "живое" и "наглое".

Это Гримми. Гриммджо. Гриммджо Ягуар. 

"Я Джаггерджек, детка!"

Голос звучит в голове и гулко отдается эхом внутри черепа. Как будто под маской у нее пусто.

_Нель стоит, прижатая к стене в пустом коридоре, и не понимает, как она могла так глупо попасться. Знает же прекрасно, что Гриммджо вечно до кого-нибудь докапывается, то провоцируя на нападение, то доискиваясь повода напасть самому. И вот, позволила себя втянуть в глупую перепалку. Какая ему разница, ягуар там или не ягуар? Она не слишком-то разбирается в кошачьих. А фамилию его все равно не запомнит, уж сколько старалась. Так чего ему надо-то?_

_Они перебрасываются репликами, словно шариками в пинг-понге. Нель запинается и пропускает один шарик за другим, и с каждым Гриммджо придвигается все ближе. За оружие не взяться — он не пытается ее ударить. Вырываться не начнешь — он ее не держит. Просто сверкает глазищами все ярче, ухмыляется все наглее и расстояние между ними все меньше и меньше. Время позднее, стена за спиной холодная, и все это ужасно неловко._

_Он опирается о стену — так близко, что ладонь прижимает прядь ее волос. Острые углы его маски царапают ей щеку, дыхание щекочет шею, когда он снова начинает говорить, ни с того ни с сего, будто по книжке читает:_

_— Леопард видит в кромешной тьме так же хорошо, как днем, сам оставаясь невидимым. Беспечная газель не замечает его, скрытого в густой траве, пока не станет слишком поздно. Молниеносный бросок — и гордая красавица становится просто добычей..._

_Его голос становится все ниже и тише, срываясь в рычание. Свободная рука по-хозяйски лежит на ее талии, и пальцы сжимаются-разжимаются, будто выпуская и втягивая когти. Почему-то Нель совсем не страшно. Да, Гриммджо агрессивен, он хищник, даже в воздухе чувствуется сейчас, как от него пахнет опасностью и возбуждением. Но он (в отличие от некоторых, вставляет ехидный внутренний голос) опасен как человек, а не как зверь._

_Нель не боится людей. Двое разумных существ всегда смогут договориться._

_Когда он наваливается, раздвигая коленом ее бедра, она несильно (стена мешает размахнуться) бьет его кулаком в живот._

_("Под дых", как остроумно выражается Нойторра.)_

_У Гриммджо отвисают обе челюсти и глаза превращаются в два голубых блюдца. Нель немного ему завидует — у нее нет таких глаз и челюсть только одна, а удивлена она не меньше._

_Они, как по команде, опускают головы и смотрят вниз. Так и есть — рука прошла насквозь. Через дырку._

_Это уж слишком._

_— А ведь если специально целиться, в жизни не попадешь, — бормочет Гриммджо подозрительно ровным голосом._

_— Жаль, нет зеркала, посмотрела бы я сейчас на тебя со спины, — подхватывает Нель, и они оба принимаются хохотать в два голоса как сумасшедшие. Приходится держаться друг за друга, потому что подгибаются коленки._

_Разумеется, они сталкиваются лбами, но возмущенный мяв Гриммджо тонет в новом взрыве хохота._

_Нель не может сказать, сколько времени это продолжается. Отсмеявшись, она утирает слезы одной рукой, а Гриммджо помогает ей высвободить вторую из его пуза — и медлит ее отпускать._

_Дурдом, думает Нель. И все из-за чего?_

_— Гриммджо, я не хочу тебя обидеть, не подумай, но как ты сам не путаешься, если ты — леопард, фамилия у тебя звучит как "ягуар", а релиз — Пантера?_

_С ума сойти, но он хитро подмигивает в ответ:_

_— Сама б небось тоже обиделась, если б я назвал тебя коровой вместо газели, а?_

_— Я не газель, а тур! — возмущенно фыркает Нель и зачем-то добавляет: — А релиз вообще Серна…_

_Может быть, Гриммджо и не сильнейший из Эспады, но силы не заржать снова у него находятся._

_— Ладно, забей. Пусть будет ягуар, какая мне разница. Ягуары тоже вас едят, как вас там? Козы или антилопы?_

_Тоже мне вершина пищевой цепочки, думает Нель. Вот погоди, заведется в Эспаде бывшая собака или, на худой конец, мышка, вот посмотрю я тогда на тебя._

_Гриммджо отвешивает шутовской полупоклон и неожиданно целует ее запястье. Нель не успевает понять, нравится ей или нет, потому что в следующую секунду в запястье впиваются клыки — неглубоко, но чувствительно. Вскрикнуть и отдернуть руку она тоже не успевает — шершавый язык зализывает укус, потом еще один быстрый поцелуй и Гриммджо наконец отпускает ее. На руке, так некстати покусившейся на его тело, проступают отчетливые следы зубов._

_— Вот так-то, — удовлетворенно выдыхает он и отстраняется. — Спокойной ночи, Третья._

_— Спокойной ночи, Шестой, — только и может ответить Нель в его удаляющуюся спину._

_Она устало прислоняется к стене._

_— И главное, все из-за чего?! — вопрошает она в воздух._

_— Детка, я Джаг-гер-джек! — доносится из темноты коридора. Услышал, наглец. Да, в Лас Ночес расстояния играют злую шутку не только со зрением. Джаг-гер-джек. Записать, что ли, для верности?_

_Дурдом._

Джаг-гер-джек.

Нель гладит его по щеке, той, которая с челюстью. Там тоже белое-красное, и совсем мало голубого. Но кость теплая, и щека теплая, и это хорошо, потому что теперь Нель знает, что делать. Он живой, а значит, Нель будет лечить Гримми. Она умеет. 

Она еще не знает точно, для чего ей это нужно. Может, затем, чтоб он смог еще раз оставить на ней следы. Может, затем, чтоб он узнал, что она выучила наконец его фамилию. Может, просто потому, что это хорошо, когда кто-нибудь оказывается живым и его можно вылечить. А еще по живым не нужно плакать.

И вообще, кому какое дело? Одно Нель знает точно. Разумные существа должны помогать друг другу.


	2. Sapiens Sapiens

Чужая рейацу хлестнула ее гигантской ладонью, отбросила назад, и когда осела пыль, первым, что Рукия увидела, была цифра три. Характерная такая, угловатенькая. К цифре прилагалась спина, на которой она была выжжена, вытатуирована или как там Айзен маркирует своих арранкаров. К спине — женская фигура, которая сгорбилась на земле над бесформенной грудой чего-то бело-красного, словно зверь перед прыжком. К фигуре — роскошная грива волос, рогатая башка — мамочки, это у нее маска такая с зубами на лбу? — и занпакто наизготовку.

Вот тут-то нам и крышка, подруга. Интересно, нас зарубят или просто забодают?

Ни рубить, ни бодаться Эспада с циферкой три не спешила, она сидела неподвижно и то ли чего-то ждала, то ли прислушивалась, и можно было бы даже успеть стряхнуть с себя оцепенение и попробовать выхватить меч первой, или унести ноги, или хотя бы испугаться как следует — но тут рога забавно качнулись и из-под маски донеслось неуверенное "Ру-кия?".

У арранкарки оказались серые глаза-плошки и личико боддисатвы — просветленнее некуда.

— Точно, Ру-кия, — она удовлетворенно покивала сама себе. Детский голос, монотонный, словно у заводной куклы, совершенно не вязался с ее обликом, — извини. Я еще плохо вас различаю, — она уже стояла, выпрямившись во весь рост, занпакто, так и не покинувший ножен, воткнулся в песок в паре сантиметров от ее босой ступни; Рукия не успела заметить, когда она все это проделала.

С кем это она нас различает, а, подруга, и с какой стати?  
Айзен встроил в меня камеру наблюдения взамен выдернутого Хогьёку?..  
Или это банальная засада?..  
Черт возьми, какие в пень камеры, какая засада, в этой пустыне можно ждать в засаде пол-Готея и не дождаться, потому что все пол-Готея тут в два счета потеряются, что уж тогда говорить об одной мне, да и кому и на кой черт я нужна...

— Ру-кия, это я, — в кукольном голосе прорезались интонации няньки, беседующей с ребенком. — Ты напугала меня, и я превратилась, — было что-то очень знакомое в том, как она говорила, как смотрела своими глазищами-плошками, но при попытке поймать ускользающую мысль за хвост вместо нее ловились почему-то только обрывки статей устава "любые сношения с вероятным противником являются изменой... караются... присяга...", — ты там моих не встретила по дороге? И где И-чиго?.. — она почти не шепелявила, но эта заминка, когда она произносит имена... да нет, не может быть...

— Нелька, ты, что ли? — прохрипело что-то у них под ногами.

Бело-красная груда непонятно чего, которую Нель — если это была Нель — с такой готовностью заслонила собой от потенциальной угрозы, и о которой Рукия с перепугу совершенно позабыла, заворочалась в песке и попыталась сесть.

Рукия глядела на нее — него — во все глаза.

Гриммджо.  
Секста.  
Эспада с циферкой шесть.  
Выглядит так, как будто его долго и старательно пытались убить об стену. С другой стороны — а что еще с ним можно делать?

— Лежи, ты же раненный, — босая ножка Нель все таким же неуловимым движением мягко прижала его к земле. Гриммджо только осклабился так, что Рукии тут же невыносимо захотелось надавать ему по шее, просто по старой памяти.

— Ну точно, Нелька, — говорил он с явным трудом и по его наглючей ухмылочке было ясно видно, как ему больно, — круто, а Айзен поставил вместо тебя Третьей эту снулую рыбину Халлибел, а Нойторра тогда еще сказал, что ты шла-шла, споткнулась, со стеночки упала и померла, а я ему тогда еще морду набил... — он зашелся в кашле. Миг — и Нель уже склонилась над ним и молча гладила спутанные голубые вихры и заляпанную подсыхающей кровью маску, пока он не затих, пристроившись головой у нее на коленках.

Так же нельзя. Эспада же. Арранкары же. Бездушные чудовища, кровожадные мутанты, отборные головорезы и пособники новоявленного властелина мира. Обнять, блин, и плакать.

— Эй, я вам не мешаю? — Рукия не очень представляла, что ей делать или хотя бы говорить, но стоять и молчать тоже не годилось.

— О, шинигамская самочка, и ты тут... — обрадовался Гриммджо. Нель подергала его за ухо:  
— Молчи уже, котище. Разумные существа так не выражаются.

Чудо из чудес — он действительно замолчал. Взрослая Нель, покладистый Гриммджо — Ичиго с потухшим взглядом, услужливо подсказала память, — интересно, что дальше? Ренджи с книжкой или братик-сама в розовом парике?

И Нель ли это на самом деле? Рукия исподтишка разглядывала ее, больше для очистки совести, потому что не очень-то надеялась разглядеть во взрослой женщине сходство с арранкарьим детенышем, с которым она была знакома аж целых несколько часов. Ну глаза-плошки. Серые. Две штуки. Один левый и один правый. Ну приметный шрам поперек лица. Ну маска с рогами. Ну зубы на лбу — одного не хватает, как раз в нужном месте. И что с того? Аароньеро вон тоже был похож, да еще как.

И ты ему тоже поверила, подруга. Тогда, как сейчас, тебе тоже хотелось поверить. Очень, очень неудобно получилось.  
Эта смешная деточка скрыла свой ранг, скрыла способность к интересным превращениям — если хотела втереться в доверие, то, считай, как в воду глядела: Ичиго в каждой маленькой девочке видит своих сестер, а больших девочек не видит в упор и уж тем более не доверяет...

— Пожалуйста, расскажи мне все-таки, что происходит, — Нель удачно прервала ее размышления — может, ей просто надоело молчать. — Где И-чиго, где Химе и кто это там только что так разорялся на весь Лас Ночес?

— Ямми разорялся, — Рукия решила начать с самого простого вопроса, — задолбал совсем, я уже боялась, что он никогда не сдохнет, — кажется, Нель собиралась и ей поставить на вид, что разумные существа так не выражаются, но почему-то раздумала. Она так и сидела на земле, размеренно почесывала Гриммджо за ухом и смотрела, смотрела, чтоб ее... такие глаза и такие лица бывают только у совсем крохотных младенцев и у тысячелетних стариков. И да, у боддисатв. И уж никак не у подозрительно добрых арранкарок с большими сиськами. К таким сиськам глупое лицо положено.

Тянешь время, подруга. Договаривай уже.

Рукия резко выдохнула.

— Ичиго ушел в генсей. Он будет биться с Айзеном, — ну вот, ты сказала это вслух. Умница. — Иноуэ... Химе... в порядке. Если я ничего не путаю, Ичиго отбил ее у Улькиорры.

— Наш поспел везде пострел, — буркнул Гриммджо, не открывая глаз. — И вообще, на его месте должен был быть я!

— Не жадничай, — вздохнула Нель. — Ты тоже успел и спасти Химе, и подраться с Улькиоррой. Ты даже И-чиго немножко спас. Хватит с тебя на сегодня. А то слипнется. Где-нибудь.

Может, попросить этих двоих нарисовать схему со стрелочками, кто кого спас? И, кажется, их совершенно не волнует, что кто-то там собирается биться с их драгоценным Айзеном?

— Несчитово, — заявил Гриммджо. — Куросаки меня тоже спас. Придурочный Нойторра решил вспомнить старину и напал на меня со спины, сученыш...

— Разумные существа так не... зачем ты так про него, он же...

— ...мудак, насекомое и тебя не достоин, — он повысил голос, — а, и трус еще до кучи. Эй, шинигамочка, ты только полюбуйся — Нойторра проломил ей черепушку и выкинул нафик из Лас Ночес за то, что она больно хорошо с ним, ублюдком, обращалась, и теперь она собралась реветь над ним, как над великой, блин, потерей...

— Гримми, — вселенское спокойствие Нель змеилось непонятными и опасными трещинами, и Рукия поежилась под ее немигающим взглядом, — если ты будешь так кричать, рана разойдется и мне опять придется тебя лечить. И ты опять будешь вырываться, пытаться уползти и ругаться нехорошими словами. И все это потому, что ты болван. Как все мальчишки... — она все-таки расплакалась. Гриммджо оскалился, болезненно и зло, на ощупь нашел ее ладонь и накрыл своей.

Рукии безумно захотелось развернуться и уйти, наплевав на боевую задачу, соображения безопасности и прочие "это же враги" и "братик-сама будет недоволен". Для полного счастья ей в жизни не хватало многих вещей, но арранкарьи семейные разборки в их перечень не входили. Совершенно точно.

Только вот плачущая Нель была теперь похожа не на безумную боддисатву с рогами и обалденными сиськами, а вовсе даже на Иноуэ, задушевную подружку Иноуэ, потерянную и жалкую, с кривой улыбкой, уверенную, что она больше ни на что не годна и всех подведет... в общем, Рукия уже успела усвоить, что нефиг бросать хороших людей в таком состоянии. Хоть они люди, хоть шинигами, хоть триста раз арранкары.

(Гриммджо, по-хорошему, тоже был сейчас на кого-то до изумления похож — может, просто потому, что все мальчишки одинаково дураки и это тоже от биологического вида не зависит?)

Она набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, как перед заплывом.

Ну, подруга, смелее.

— Сматывайтесь отсюда, вы, оба, — они синхронно повернулись на звук ее голоса, — у вас есть полчаса, может, минут сорок. Если останетесь — или порубят на фарш, или заспиртуют на препараты. Я, если что, вас не видела. Или видела ваши трупы. Как вам больше нравится?

Ну вот и все. Если узнают, висеть нам опять на Сокьёку. И братик-сама не одобрит. Или наоборот, скажет, что мы поступили по чести, и он горд, что мы теперь пойдем за это на смерть, то есть попросту помрем...

— Если можно, трупы, спасибо большое, — Нель всхлипнула последний раз и застенчиво улыбнулась. — Но вообще смотри сама.  
— Привет Куросаки передавай, шинигамочка.

Перед тем, как уйти в шунпо, Рукия помахала Нель и не удержалась от того, чтобы продемонстрировать Гриммджо неприличный жест.

Хоть разумные существа так и не делают.


End file.
